Warriors Will Rise Out of The Darkness
by Greystar12
Summary: What will happen to the clans if a loner kills the kits? And can a fox raise a cat? This story is about that.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Shardheart mews, "The toms name is Earthkit and the she-cats name is Foxkit." Foxleap mews, "I see why the she-cat is named Foxkit. She looks more like a fox than I do." Shardheart purs, "Yes she does." Foxleap touches his nose to his mate and mews, "Get some rest. I will see after the Gathering." Shardheart nods and lays her head down. After most of the warriors left a loner found his way into a nursery and took Earthkit and Foxkit. Shardheart woke up to see thing and ran after the loner. Shardheart growls, "Give my kits back!" The loner kills Earthkit and mews, "The clans must die." As he was about to kill Foxkit Shardheart attackes him but dies.

The loner growls, "You will die to!" As he said that a fox appeared and he ran. The fox looked at the cats and Shardheart mews, "Please save my only kit." The fox nods and sniffs Earthkit the Foxkit. The fox took Foxkit away.

As Foxleap got back into camp he scented Shardheart and followed the scent to where she and one of their kits was killed. He yowls, "No!" the clan came and brought them back to camp.

**This chapter is six moons later**

Chapter 1

A mother fox named Flower watches her two fox kits and a cat kit. Flower barks, "Fang, Claw and Star I am going hunting you three stay close to the den." The three nod. Fnag barks, "Can not catch me!" Claw growls, "Oh yea!" Star gives chase and herds Fang to Claw. Star and Claw pins Fang. Fang pushes Star off and he Growls, "No fair, Star!" Star growl purs, "Is so fair! You two are bigger than me!" Fang licks Stars head then pins her down playfully. Star bats at Fangs nose. As they played Star hears hissing and growling. She freezes and looks around. She spots a white tom cat growling. Fang and Claw saw the cat too. Star hears it says, "I see foxes over here! Their young and also a kit is with them!" Suddenly a browm tabby shows up with three other cats. The brown tabby mews, "Good work Cloudtail. The mother fox we found dead in the fox trap might be the mother of these two." Cloudtail mews, "What of the kit, Bramblestar?" Bramblestar mews, "We will take her back to camp but first we will chase those foxes away from her."

The cats gave chase and the three ran to the lake. Star bark mews, "I smell mom." So Fang and Claw followed Star and they see their mother has died. Fang and Claw says, "We should leave. Star." Star says, "What about..." A cat grabs her and ran as the other cats chased her family away.

Squirrelfight takes Star to the outside of camp and puts her down. Squirrelflight mews, "Your safe now, kit." Star looks at the she-cat and growls, "Safe? Safe from what?" As the others cats came up Bramblestar mews, "From those foxes." Star hissed yelped, "They would not hurt me!" And tried to run but Loionblaze picked her up. Bramblestar mews, "She is in shock. Take her to Jayfeather." Lionblaze nods.

Every cat whispered as Lionblaze and the other came in. Star lowered her ears in fear and anger. Some of th cats looked at Star and other whispered, "Who is this?"

Bramblestar yowls, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet under the High ledge for a clan meeting!"

The cats gathering and whispers with it. Bramblestar raises his tail for quiet. He mews, "We found a fox mother than died because of a trap and found her young. We chased out the young but with them was a young cat. We took this young cat and brought her to safety." Foxleap mews, "And where is she now?" Bramblestar mews, "She is in shock from what happened because Cloudtail saw them attacking her. So She is in Jayfeathers den." Squirrelflight mews, "She also seem confused by it all to. So when you see her slowly walk up to her." Every cat nodded.

Bramblestar mews, "Jayfeather can you bring the young cat out." Jayfeather nods and goes into his den and slowly walks out with Star. Foxlaep gasps, "Foxkit..."

Every cat mews, "Wait is Foxkit dead?" Bramblestar mews, "We could not find her body nor smell blood of hers. I do not say she was dead."

Foxleap walks over to Star and mews, "My kit is alive... My dear Foxkit." Star looked at Foxleap and mews, "My name is Star... Who is this Foxkit?"

Every cat looked at Star and they yowled, "Foxkit is alive. Look at her coat!"

Bramblestar nods, "Appearly we finally found Foxkit and she looks about she is her sixth moon. So til you received your warrior name you will be known as Foxpaw!"

The clan yowls happily, "Foxpaw! Foxpaw!"

Foxpaw mews, "So I am a cat not a runt fox?" Foxleap nods. Bramblestar lifts his tail and mews, "And her mentor will be Ivypool."

Ivypool walks to Foxpaw and was about to touch noses with her but Foxpaw pulls backs. Foxleap mews, "Touch noses will her." Foxpaw looks at Ivypool and thinks, "Why..."

Ivypool was waiting kindly and Foxpaw finally touch noses with her mentor. Ivypool mews, "Your a bit shy around other cats. But you did ok"

Foxpaw tilts her head and mews, "Now what?" Ivypool purs, "You had a big day you should rest." Foxpaw nods and was lead to the appentices den. Foxpaw fell asleep with out her family she known for six moons and she felt lonely.

**Cliffly! What will happen in Chapter two?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Foxpaw dreams of the past and moves around. She wakes up in the middle of the night and walks out. She thinks, "Five days since I been with the clan and it is fine, I guess." She hears a noise and it was just Dovewing leaving the dirt place. Foxpaw sighs as she hears Ivypool say, "Come, Foxpaw it is time for hunting practice."

Foxpaw mews, "Coming, Ivypool!" Ivypool and Foxpaw pad out of camp. Foxpaw thinks, "At least I know how to hunt." Ivypool stops and says, "Foxpaw take in the scents." Foxpaw did and she smelled a crow. Foxpaw caught without trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I made the last one too short. I could not think of anything else that day. But here is chapter three.**

**Chapter 3**

"Well done!" mewed Ivypool. Foxpaw pured with the praise. Foxpaw caught a mouse, vole and a hare. Ivypool mews, "That is enough for today. And the clan with eat well with youe hunting skills, Foxpaw." Foxpaw flicks her tail happily. As she and Ivypool got back everyone was shocked to hear that Foxpaw was a natural at hunting. But Flowerpaw hisses under her breath, "She is so big and the best. Foxpaw only lived in the clan for five days!" Her brother Metalpaw mews, "Well she is a good hunter and Flowerpaw you are the fastest." Flowerpaw nods and runs to her mentor. Metalpaw walks over the Jayfather. Jayfeather mews, "You are right Metalpaw to see the good skills of all clan mates." Metalpaw sighs, "What will happen is Flowerpaw does not under stand that?" Jayfeather shaked his head, "Flowerpaw does not under stand that Foxpaw is a clan cat but she will under stand soon. We should get going it is nearly night and it is time for the gathering of medice cats." Metalpaw nods and leaves with Jayfeather. Metalpaw looks back at Foxpaw and she was asleep. Metalpaw sighs sadly, "Time to go."

As Metalpaw pads to the Moonpool he thinks, "I am worried Starclan..." Jayfeather mews, "We are here." The medice cats from Shadowclan, Windclan and Riverclan show up as well. They touch noses with the water. Metalpaw saw Firestar in front of him. He gasped. Firestar purs, "Why are you so afraid?" Metalpaw mews, "I did not think I would see the hero of Thunderclan!" Firestar mews, "I see you heard the stories but I am not here to make small mews." Metalpaw tilts his head and mews, "What?" Firestar growls, "A great evil came to the forest six moons ago and it is still here." Metalpaw mews, "What!" Firestar mews, "Darkness and light will clash, only a fox will rise." Metalpaw mews, "Wait!" But Firestar already vanished. Metalpaw wakes up and pants at the odd prophecy. The others started to wake up and they all said, "Darkness and light will clash, only a fox will rise? What does it mean?" And the cats start back to their own territory.

Metalpaw and Jayfeather got back to camp. Metalpaw went to the med den. He turns to see Jayfeather going to Bramblestars den. Metalpaw saw Foxpaw getting ready to leave on a border patrol. His eyes wide and thinks, "Darkness and light will clash, only a fox will rise! Can Foxpaw be part of this prophecy?! Is she the darkness or the light?"

**Cliffy! The medice cats are shocked the get an odd prophecy. Is Metalpaw right about Foxpaw? Is Foxpaw the darkness or the light? What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Foxpaw!" Foxpaw looks up from walking and sees Ivypool glaring at her. Foxpaw mews, "Yes, Ivypool?" "Look where you..." But Ivypool was cut off by an angry yowl. Breezepelt charges and pins down Foxpaw. Lionblaze growls, "Let her up! Now!" Foxpaw mews, "What did I do to you?" Breezepelt growls, "You were stealing prey from Windclan!" Ivypool hisses, "She did not!" Breezepelt snores. Foxpaw pushes Breezepelt as he yowled in shock of the young she-cats strength. Breezepelt growls, "What are you? A fox?A cat?" Foxpaw growls, "I am a cat! But..." Breezepelt growls, "But what?" Foxpaw hisses, "You won't believe me!" Beezepelt purs growls, "Your scent is a cross between crows food and a cat." Fowpaw panted back to Thinderclan territory and mews, "And you smell worse than fox dung." Ivypool flicks her tail on the back of Foxpaw as Beezepelt yowls in anger. Ivypool mews, "Lets go back to camp."

Foxpaw and Ivypool pads into camp. Ivypool pads to Bramblestar and told him what happened. Bramblestar calls Foxpaw. Bramblestar mews, "Is this true Foxpaw?" Foxpaw nods. Bramblestar mews, "What made you do that?" Foxpaw mews as calmly as she can, "I thought I scented my brothers." Bramblestar and Ivypool tilt their heads and mew, "Yours brothers? But you don't have brothers." Foxpaw mews loudly, "But I do my fox brothers." Bramblestar nods, "And you wanted to make sure their ok?" Foxpaw nods. Bramblestar nods and purs, "You are a good sister but they are foxes and we are cat. We do not get along normally."  
Foxpaw nods sadly. Ivypool purs, "Get some rest." Foxpaw pads to her den. She hears Ivypool tell Dovewing, "She also said to Breezepelt and I quote 'You smell worse than fox dung.' And you should of seen how angry Breezepelt was." Foxpaw thinks, "Now everyone will here the story how dumb I was."

The next morning every cat was puring and mewing. Foxpaw woke up and hears, "I can not believe you said that to Breezepelt!" Flowerpaw was standing over her and glaring. Foxpaw mews, "Can I help you?" "Breezepelt is the greatest Windclan warrior!", hissed Flowerpaw. Foxpaw mews, "I have to go on a hunting patrol." Foxpaw thinks, "What was that about?" Ivypool pads up and mews, "Lets go."

Foxpaw caught three plump mice, two doves and a fat vole. Ivypool mews, "Great hunting, Foxpaw." Foxpaw purs with the praise from her mentor. Then she hears growling. She turns to see three warriors but not from her clan. Ivypool mews, "What do you want Rowanclaw?" He growls, "We chased two foxes from our territory and now they are hinding in yours." Ivypool mews, "Thanks for letting me know and I will tell Bramblestar this." Rowanclaw nods and pads away and hisses, "Is that a cat?" Foxpaw mews, "Yes, I am a cat!" Two of the Shadowclan warriors roll their eyes and follow Rowanclaw.

**Cliffy! What is going to happen next!?**


End file.
